<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlie's First Birthday by Shelly18Hudson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771421">Charlie's First Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson'>Shelly18Hudson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Drama, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Older Sibling Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Mazikeen Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and the family gathers for Charlie's first birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza &amp; Ella Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe rolled over in her bed to find her boyfriend still snoring lightly. </p><p>Sighing, she nudged him slightly. “Lucifer?” She whispered. Nothing, he didn’t even stir. Smirking she lightly traced her fingers over his left shoulder, then suddenly a pair of glowing white wings emerged from his back.</p><p>“Alright….I’m up.” He muttered. “Why must you wake me before noon on our day off?” </p><p>She chuckled. “Fine, you sleep, Trixie and I are going to pick up Charlie’s birthday gift and I figured his uncle wanted to come along?”</p><p>He hummed. “I’m sure whatever you and the spawn get him will be fine. Take my credit card and have at it.” </p><p>Shaking her head Chloe got up and grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. After she was done Lucifer was still sleeping, it seemed a crime to wake him since he was sleeping so peacefully. Ever since his return from Hell a few months ago he had been pledged with nightmares. He may have quelled the demon rebellion but whatever he had done to do so he was unwilling to share with anyone. </p><p>Chloe moved slowly into the kitchen and made pancakes for Trixie and herself. Trixie was excited for Charlie’s first birthday party that was being held next weekend. Appointing herself as Charlie’s cousin she wanted to pick out the perfect gift for him.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast they headed to the local toy store.  Trixie was gazing at the shelves of toys, tring to decide when she reached up to grab a large train set the other boxes started to fall. </p><p>Frozen, Trixie barely had time to make a noise before she was pulled out of the way. Looking up she realized that she was saved by an older kind looking black man. </p><p>“Thank you!” She said sincerely.</p><p>He smiled. “It’s alright, I hope you are alright.”</p><p>Chloe ran around the corner, drawn by the noise of the crash. “Trixie!” She ran over and pulled her daughter into a hug. “Are you okay baby?” </p><p>Trixie nodded. “Yeah mom, this man saved me.” </p><p>Chloe smiled at the man in question. “Thank you, I should have been watching her.” She sighed and looked down at her daughter. “Did you at least find something for the party Trix?” </p><p>She nodded. “Yes, I want to get this train set.” She proclaimed.</p><p>“Good choice babe.” Chloe smiled. </p><p>The man smiled. “That is indeed, I find myself at a loss at what to buy my grandson, perhaps you both could help me?”</p><p>Trixie nodded eagerly. “Yeah! After all you helped me, what does your grandson like?”</p><p>The man frowned slightly. “I’m not sure, it will be my first time meeting him, he is almost one, I wished to see him earlier but my children and I have a strained relationship.” He said sadly. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear,” Chloe said. “Don’t worry I’m sure Trixie can help.”</p><p>Her daughter nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I’m sure he would like trains too or maybe this!” She pointed at a big toy dump truck. “That looks pretty cool. I bet he will love it.” </p><p>The man smiled. “Thank you both, it was nice meeting you two.” He grabbed the toy and walked up to pay and left. </p><p>“I hope his grandson will like the toy.” Trixie said as they too went to pay for the train set. “It’s kinda sad that he hasn’t met him yet.”</p><p>Chloe nodded as they got into the car. “Yeah it is, Monkey, but maybe he will make up with his family. Come on, let’s get some ice cream before we go home.” </p><p>“Okay Mom, can we get one for Lucifer?”</p><p>Chloe laughed. “Yep, hopefully that will help him wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was Saturday afternoon when Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie arrived at Linda and Amenadiel’s house. The large bungalow house sprawled over a decent amount of property, it had a small pool and a patio in the backyard with grass around the edge of it with a few tall trees.</p><p>Dan and Ella arrived a few minutes after Chloe and Lucifer. Chloe had to smile when she noticed as the pair sat together on a love seat holding hands.</p><p>Linda brought Charlie out and gently placed him in Lucifer’s arms, he groaned in response. “Must I hold the child?” </p><p>Chloe and Linda laughed. Linda sat across from them and shook her head. “He missed you Lucifer, the least you can do is hold him for a moment while Amenadiel finishes things up in the kitchen.</p><p>Glaring down at his small nephew he was greeted with a tiny smile as the boy reached up to him. “Luci!” He squeaked as he brushed his fingers across Lucifer’s stubble. </p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed as he spotted his brother walking in with a cheese platter. “I know this spawn is young but can you please teach him to call me Lucifer. I only tolerate it because Amenadiel is my brother,” He huffed.</p><p>Trixie went to sit by his feet and beamed up at him. “He is your <b><em>nephew</em> </b>, I think it’s cute.” </p><p>Rolling his eyes he focused back on the small boy in his arms. “Very well, you may call me Luci…. However, once you learn more vocabulary I expect you to use the full name. Clear?” He asked. </p><p>Charlie just giggled as he began to wiggle to be set on the floor. He wobbled to sit next to Dan and Ella. </p><p>“Can he open gifts now?” Trixie asked excitedly. </p><p>Amenadiel smiled. “Sure, how about you give him a hand?”</p><p>“Okay!” Trixie pulled the corner of one of the boxes as Charlie pulled it until it ripped enough for him to see what was inside. </p><p>Finally after a late lunch everyone sat in the living room again chatting. Ella and Dan finally came clean about their relationship when Maze had pointed out that it was obvious to anyone.</p><p>Charlie played with the train on the carpet as Trixie worked on setting up the track. All was well and the atmosphere was pleasant until a knock at the door caused everyone to stop talking.</p><p>Linda looked at Amenadiel who shrugged. “I didn’t invite anyone else.” She clarified.</p><p>Amenadiel got up and headed to the door and gasped. “Father?” He breathed.</p><p>The atmosphere in the room changed. Lucifer tensed up as Chloe motioned for Trixie and Charlie to come over to her. </p><p>Despite Lucifer’s aversion to his nephew he quickly scooped the boy up in his arms and gilded Trixie to stand behind the couch.</p><p>Dan looked confused as Maze stood from sitting near Ella and him and moved to stand in front of Trixie.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Dan whispered to Ella.</p><p>“Not sure,” She whispered eagerly.</p><p>Linda got up from her chair and went to the hallway to greet the visitor. “Hello. It is an honor to meet you, welcome to our home.”</p><p>“It is I who is honored Linda, I hope I am welcome. I know it was quite rude to just impose on your party but….I wanted to meet my grandson and I was afraid….”</p><p>Linda nodded. “It’s alright, come on in.”</p><p>The man walked through the threshold and Chloe looked at Trixie with wide eyes, it was the man from the toy store. He held a large gift wrapped in a light blue paper.</p><p>He walked in slowly. His warm brown eyes scanned the room. He smiled when he spotted Lucifer and Chloe and the children. </p><p>“Hello my son.” He said bowing his head towards Lucifer. “It’s nice to see you again.” </p><p>Lucifer scoffed. “The feeling is <b><em>not </em></b>mutual.” </p><p>“Lucifer!” Chloe hissed. She sighed as she looked towards the rest of the room. Maze and Lucifer had not relaxed and Charlie and Trixie were watching with awe.</p><p>The older man smiled. “It’s alright. I was hoping I could give little Charlie his birthday gift?”</p><p>Lucifer still had a hold of Charlie, who was trying to get out of his arms. “Down!” He cried as he squirmed. Lucifer tensed up as Amenadiel walked over.</p><p>“It’s okay Luci,” He said softly. Gently he took his son and handed him to his father.</p><p>Linda was putting on a brave face but she was very nervous, God was standing in her house, holding her child. She had brushed up on her religious history when she first took on Lucifer as a client but she was afraid to ask either him or Amenadiel about God’s views on half angel children.</p><p>Dan and Ella continued to stay silent, observing the event unfolding. Maze never relaxed, if anything the moment the child was placed in God's arms she let out a low growl.</p><p>God turned his head towards the demon. “Hello Mazikeen,” He said softly. “Perhaps you could take Trixie out in the backyard for a few minutes?”</p><p>Trixie shook her head. “I want to stay here!” She protested. </p><p>Chloe spoke up. “That’s a great idea Monkey.” She turned to her ex husband. “Dan, do you and Ella want to go out with them?”</p><p>God smiled warmly at the pair on the loveseat. “They are more than welcome to stay. Ella Lopez is someone I have looked forward to meeting for years.”</p><p>Ella finally spoke up. “You have?”</p><p>He nodded. “I am relieved we have gotten over our rough patch a few years ago. Please know I hold no ill will for you for your struggles.”</p><p>Ella’s eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Before she could speak Maze decided to take Trixie into the backyard. </p><p>The silence continued until Ella yelled. “Oh my God! Your God!” </p><p>Amenadiel chuckled along with God, Chloe smiled softly and Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes Mrs. Lopez, hopefully now you will believe me.” Lucifer said.</p><p>Her eyes darted between God, Lucifer and Amenadiel. “OH!” She exclaimed. “It all makes sense now.”</p><p>Dan sat straighter in his seat. “What are you all talking about?” He demanded. </p><p>Chloe sighed as God passed Charlie to Linda. The boy was dozing off. “Linda perhaps its time to put my grandson in his crib, I do hope he will like my gift. I had some excellent help.” He smiled at Chloe.</p><p>Lucifer’s attention snapped to her. “You met him before?”</p><p>“Yeah, a few days ago at the toy store.” Lucifer’s eyes darkened. “Oh don’t look at me like that.” She said teasingly. “How would I know what God looks like.” </p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, well….fare point.” He looked over at Dan who after hearing that last exchange had gone from sitting up straight to sinking in his seat. “Doing alright over there Detective Douche?” He asked.</p><p>Dan started to breathe in quickly. “You….you are the Devil!” He said shakily. Ella put a hand on his knee but Dan’s eyes stayed locked with Lucifers. “And….And Amenadiel is an angel?” He made it into a question as he looked towards his best friend who was standing near his father.</p><p>“Yes Dan, but you have nothing to fear from any of us.” Amenadiel said sincerely. </p><p>God nodded. “My son is correct. I am simply here to reconnect with my family and to celebrate the first birthday of my eldest grandson.”</p><p>“Eldest?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>God smirked. “Yes, I have many children, who knows? One of my children could possibly bear another grandchild.” </p><p>Lucifer gritted his teeth. “You could, you're all knowing!” </p><p>“Where would the fun be in that!” God supplied then sighed. “Lucifer I hope you know that I am not here to send you back to Hell or anything sinister. I love you and your brother so much, I just want to be a part of your lives on Earth, if you will let me?”</p><p>“Hmmm, let me think about that.” Lucifer said sarcastically. “No!” He growled, his eyes burning red.</p><p>“¡Qué geniál! ” Ella said excitedly bouncing in her seat, Dan however let out a yelp.</p><p>Sighing in frustration he closed his eyes and forced control back. “Opposite of cool Miss Lopez.” He said evenly.</p><p>God sat down in an armchair that appeared as he started to sit. Dan gasped and leaned into Ella as she continued to gently run her fingers over his right knee. “It’s okay.” She whispered. </p><p>Linda took a deep breath. “Ella, maybe you and Dan would like to maybe head home home and come back tomorrow.”</p><p>Ella frowned. “What? I’m fine?” </p><p>Linda laughed softly. “I was thinking about Dan….” She gestured to the man who was shaking slightly. </p><p>Ella laughed. “Alright.” She helped Dan up and then walked out.</p><p>There was a knock on the back door as Trixie peered through the glass window. “Can I come in yet?” She asked. </p><p>Chloe looked over at Lucifer who still was eyeing his father but nodded stiffly. </p><p>“Okay, Monkey come on in.”</p><p>Trixie didn’t need to be told twice. Maze however lingered in the threshold and then looked to Linda.</p><p>“Where’s the kid?” She asked. </p><p>“He’s napping.” Amenadiel said. Maze nodded and headed for the nursery.</p><p>Trixie in the meantime was fixated by God she stared at him with awe. “So you are Lucifer and Amenadiel’s dad?” She asked. </p><p>The man bowed his head. “Indeed I am.”</p><p>Trixie’s face scrunched up and then frowned. “Why were you so mean to Lucifer?” She asked bluntly.</p><p>“Trixie!” Chloe yelled reaching forward and pulling her daughter close in case of a retaliation. Lucifer however looked amused and God looked ashamed. </p><p>“I have wronged my son, I sent him a Hell as a punishment but I understand now that that was in the past, it’s time to move forward.”</p><p>Lucifer gasped. “Does that mean I don’t have to return to Hell?” </p><p>“No son, It has always been my hope that you would someday join me in Heaven.” He noticed as Lucifer looked around the room. “Of Course you would be reunited with Chloe and all of your loved ones, they are my family now too.” He said softly. “You don’t have to answer right now but just know you are always welcome to come home when you are ready.”</p><p>Lucifer let out a deep breath. “Th-thank you father.” </p><p>He just nodded. Suddenly they were interrupted by Charlie’s cries as Maze came out into the living room rocking the boy.</p><p>God turned to the demon. “May I hold him?” </p><p>Maze nodded stiffly. “You better not make him cry.” She said icily. </p><p>God smiled as he looked down at the baby. “Hello little one, I’m your grandpa.” He said softly. Charlie cooed up at him, slightly squirming. </p><p>God gently put the boy on the ground and brought the present forward, he looked up at Trixie.“Would you like to help him open, dear?” </p><p>Trixie beamed. “Sure, come here Charlie.” She pulled the tape up and let the boy rip the paper. “Oh!” She said happily. “Look Charlie, it’s a truck we can play with it in the sandbox later.”</p><p>Charlie’s eyes lit up in excitement as he pulled the truck out of the box, then looked up at his mother. “Go ‘side?” </p><p>Linda smiled. “If Auntie Maze goes out with you, then yes.” </p><p>Maze nodded. “Sure, let’s go.” She picked up the truck and Charlie waddled after her.</p><p>God sighed. “I suppose it’s time I left, I hope I can visit again?” He asked the room.</p><p>Linda spoke first. “Of Course, I know Charlie would love to see you again.” </p><p>Amenadiel nodded. “Yes, thank you for coming Father, it means alot.” </p><p>He smiled as he walked over to shake Chloe’s hand. “It was nice to see you again Chloe, I do hope I can visit you and Trixie some time.” </p><p>“Ummm….” She looked over at Lucifer who wore an excellent poker face, so she decided to give him the answer she would give Trixie when she didn’t want to get her hopes up. “Yes, we will see what happens.”</p><p>God smiled as he let go of her hand. “Lucifer….I hope to see you again too my son.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed. “I’m not saying all is forgiven but I am willing to let you into my life….not all at once, mind you.”</p><p>God smiled. “Thank you Lucifer.” Then he turned to Trixie and pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>“Don’t think I forgot to bring you a gift.” He said kindly then looked up at Chloe and Lucifer. “I think of you and your daughter as part of my family.” He said earnestly.</p><p>“Thank you.” Chloe said softly.</p><p>Trixie opened the box to find a silver chain with an angel charm in the middle. “Thanks.” Trixie said eagerly. </p><p>“Your welcome, child.” </p><p>With that God waved goodbye to everyone and headed out the front door. Walking to the end of the driveway he saw Mazikeen leaning against a tree.</p><p>“Hello Mazikeen.” He said softly.</p><p>She continued to glare then spoke. “If you screw with Lucifer, Amenadiel, Linda or the kids I don’t care who you are I <b><em>will </em></b>gut you.” </p><p>God hummed. “I understand your protectiveness, I don’t want my family to be in pain.” </p><p>Maze scoffed. “You sent your son to Hell!” </p><p>“I did, it was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Hell was meant to be a punishment, a learning experience. I never wanted him to be vilified.”</p><p>“Well he was,” She snapped. “You say it was a punishment, why didn’t you yank him out of Hell sonner? You left him down there for eons!” </p><p>“Do you ever wonder how Hell was run before Lucifer fell?” God asked calmly. When he got no answer he continued. “Lucifer had never had a true reason to leave Hell before he met Chloe, his own inner self loathing made him feel like a monster. Meeting Chloe opened his heart and led him down the path to forgiving himself. It was unfortunate that he had to go back six months ago, that was never part of what I wanted but I can only start a path, I don’t force it upon people.”</p><p>“You created Chloe for Lucifer.” Maze accused. </p><p>He chuckled. “Indeed I did, in a way. I solved two problems. The prayers of John Decker praying for a child and the hope that Lucifer could find love and learn to love himself again.” </p><p>“So Chloe didn’t get her choices taken from her?”</p><p>“She was born at the right time to meet Lucifer when he would come up to Earth. I have no control over her feelings, nor do I want to. I knew she would love him because he is kind and thoughtful, no matter how much he tries to hide it.” He smirked.</p><p>“I still don’t really trust you.” Maze said bluntly.</p><p>“I understand, I have made many mistakes in my existence. I do have something to ask of you Maze.”</p><p>She looked up at him. “If this is a deal, then you can forget it. I only make those with Lucifer.”</p><p>“Just an offer, no strings attached. When a demon dies there is no afterlife….” He sighed. “You have done well protecting my sons and my grandchildren.” At Maze’s confused look, he clarified. “I consider Trixie an honorary grandchild. You are more human than you think. Perhaps you would want to make it official?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “What about my skills, strength and other abilities?”</p><p>“Hmmm, yes. I understand. How about this, would you like a soul?”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “What would that mean?”</p><p>“After you die you would either go to Heaven or Hell, like any other human. Lucifer would mostly likely want to go up there once Chloe and Trixie pass. I wouldn’t want you left behind.”   </p><p>“You would let me in Heaven?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>She bit her lip. “Okay.”</p><p>A bright light flowed from God’s hands into Maze’s chest. Blinking, she looked around but he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation from the Charlie's birthday. This was meant to be a one off but I will be adding more chapters. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan bolted upright when a knock at the door woke him out of a dead sleep. It had been three days since he had gone to Charlie’s birthday, the day that had changed everything. His best friend Amenadiel was an angel, Lucifer was the devil and god himself had shown up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he decided the knocking wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon so he got up and grabbed some old track pants and slipped them on over his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the door he was greeted by Ella, she smiled at him and handed him a coffee. He took it from her and opened the door wider so she could come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Dan!” She said cheerfully. “Are you coming into work today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paled. He had already missed Monday and Tuesday, if he kept hiding at home he would use up all his sick days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will….will Lucifer be there?” He asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. “Dan, I know this whole thing is really freaky but after the party I met up with Lucifer and Amenadiel on Monday, they answered a lot of my questions. They are still the same people we have known for years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t even </span>
  <b>
    <em>people</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” He retorted as he sunk into the armchair. Then he rubbed his forehead and scoffed. “Aren’t you afraid?” He asked incredulously.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella grabbed a wooden chair by his tiny table and pulled it across from him. Then she placed her hands on his. “What would I be afraid of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “I have really screwed up Ella, I have been acting out lately. Even before Charlotte’s death, I did some really bad things….I have tried to convince myself it was justified but….it’s not. I’m going to Hell….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella leaned in and kissed him softly. Then she pulled him up and hugged him. “Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s eyes widened. “Where are we going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To work, you need to talk with Lucifer and Amenadiel. Oh Linda would be good too.” She chatted away as she helped him towards the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long shower he decided Ella was right, he couldn’t stay in his house for the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donning his light blue hoodie and worn white shirt with blue jeans, he walked out the door where Ella sat in her car, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be okay.” She said softly. “Lucifer has been really nervous around me when I went into work the other day.” She said, smirking at him as Dan drove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? The </span>
  <b>
    <em>Devil </em>
  </b>
  <span>was nervous around </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” She chuckled. “Chloe said Lucifer is very afraid of losing us, one of his biggest fears is scaring the people he cares about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cares about?” Dan scoffed. “He hates me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella shook her head and just sighed. “Just talk to him.” She encouraged him as they pulled into the station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting out of the car, Dan slowly walked toward the building</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maze stood in front of the mirror in her private bathroom in Linda’s house. After Charlie was born Amenadiel had added onto the house. Turning Linda basement into Maze’s own apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Charlie’s birthday’s party she had felt different. She didn’t know having a soul would make her </span>
  <b>
    <em>feel </em>
  </b>
  <span>this much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Countless nights she would lay in bed, remembering the souls she tortured in Hell. It was the innocent ones that were bothering her. The souls that were weighed down by guilt that was improperly placed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was a young demon she would torture anyone that shows up her docket but as the years went on Lucifer had appointed her as his guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would only enter Hell loops with him and Lucifer never enjoyed visiting people that were there under false preferences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she continued to stare at the mirror she felt a wave of nausea hit her, images of many of the people trapped in the doors began to rise in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying down in her bed she tried to stop the memories from coming. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan deals with his fears as Maze tries to get rid of her pain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan’s legs felt like lead as he walked to his desk. Ella stayed by his side until she helped him sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still very early, Chloe and Lucifer had yet to show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan tried to focus on his paperwork as Ella went to work in her lab but kept an eye on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost noon when he spotted Chloe and Lucifer coming in from a crime scene. Chloe went into the Lieutenants office to give an update while Lucifer hovered around her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan fiddled with his pen as he began rehearsing in his head what to say to the Devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer found himself drifting over to Ella’s lab. Dan could hear them both laugh at some joke he told then they were whispering. Lucifer’s tone sounded serious as he nodded and headed out of the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan focused back on his papers but when he looked back up, Lucifer was standing right in front of his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Daniel.” He said politely, There was no mocking in his tone as he slowly sat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He said in a shaky voice. “Ummm, what’s up?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shifted in his seat. “I thought perhaps we could grab a drink after work? Miss Lopez says you have many questions so I thought we could visit a bar of your choosing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan nodded. “Sure, sounds good. Is the Paddock alright for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, see you there around six.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan tipped his glass of beer back as he consumed the last of the contents. Lucifer texted he was on his way. Dan was hoping a little alcohol would calm his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted Lucifer walking in. He stopped at the bar and ordered a glass of scotch then took a seat across from Dan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Dan said weakly. “Thanks for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled tightly. “Yes well….I understand you have questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding Dan took a deep breath. “Well…. Mostly I worry about….about Hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that. What about it worries you the most?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to know a little about how it works. Do you decide who goes to Hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Lucifer looked him right in the eye. “No, you human’s decide that. Guilt weighs you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you feel guilty about Daniel?” He asked softly. “You must know not all guilt is deep enough to touch the soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine is….I did some really bad things….I justified it by thinking it was the right thing but it wasn’t. Look at what happened in Palmetto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, gaslighting the Detective was partially distasteful. You are very lucky she has forgiven you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <b>
    <em>Chloe </em>
  </b>
  <span>has. I however still loathe how you made her feel. However, you turned yourself in and tried to make it right. You helped clear my name, that has to count for something.” Sighing, he took another sip of his drink. “Hopefully that is one thing off your conscience. If you really feel you need someone to talk to I highly recommend Linda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….that makes sense. Can I ask something else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Yes, that's why we are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan found himself laughing a little too but then sobered. “Is Chloe and Trixie safe? Being around all this….” He waved his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stiffened. “Supernatural threats?” When Dan nodded he sighed. “I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. My </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Vacation’</em>
  </b>
  <span> last year was done in order to protect everyone.” Pausing he looked up to gauge Dan’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan sensing Lucifer’s unease gestured for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat he spoke again. “I’m not sure what Miss Lopez has told you but I explained things to her on Monday. The massacre and the abduction of little Charlie was actually my demons rising up in defiance and trying to replace me with a new hier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan’s eyes widened. “They were going to take a baby to Hell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is part celestial, therefore he can rule the throne. He is also able to go to Heaven, with the help of my brother. Daniel….I hope you know I would sooner return to Hell then have any harm fall upon your offspring and loved ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man….I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer locked eyes with the man. “I hope you meen that….I don’t wish to lose you as a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, but these past few days everything has been running in my head….what happened with Charlotte…. Did Cain really kill her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he was trying to kill my brother. Poor Charlotte threw herself in the way to protect him. Amenadiel flew her up to Heaven himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan let out a shaky breath and smiled a little. “Yeah Amenadiel said something like that awhile ago. Thanks again for meeting with me….and I’m sorry for how I acted after Charlotte died.” He hung his head in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am sorry for calling you Douche…..” Lucifer said in a strained voice and chuckled a little. “However you can be…. Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan smiled as he looked at the Devil. “You can still call me Detective Douche, I won’t take that away from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s mood brightened. “Thank Dad.” He sighed in relief as they finished their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maze waited until Linda had taken Charlie to his playdate to corner Amenadiel alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the laundry room at the back of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She said evenly. “Can you make your Dad come back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion crossed Amenadiel’s face as he continued folding the pile of clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Father will come back when he sees fit.” He then scoffed. “Honestly, I’m surprised you would want to see him at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maze glared. “Fine, then whip your wings out and fly me up there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maze charged at the angel and pinned him to the wall. “I said take me up there!” She yelled. “I want it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what you are talking about!” Amenadiel retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled and pulled out her blade and held it to his throat. “Just take it out of me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Mazikeen?!” Amenadiel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <b>
    <em>soul</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” She roared. Then dropped the knife and slammed her fist into the wall. “ I thought I wanted it but I don't!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel held his hands up with a calming gesture. “Maze, this is amazing, with a soul you can join us in the Silver City, when the time comes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just hurts too much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Alright, I will go talk to father, just maybe try calming down before Linda gets home.” He suggested and flew off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maze tries to figure out what to do next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were many people gathered throughout the city, afew angels flew above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel landed outside his father’s office and knocked. Slowly the door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, My son.” God greeted with a warm smile. “I understand you are here in regards to Mazikeen’s soul?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel nodded. “Yes, she is very distressed. She wishes it gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God threaded his fingers in consideration. “One month.” He said. “I will return to Earth and if Mazikeen still feels the same then I shall remove the soul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel nodded and headed back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze sat on a patio, twirling her knives as she watched as he landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” She demanded as she stood. “What did the big guy say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel sat down and motioned for her to sit. “Maze. Father will come in a month to see if you still want the soul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze shot up in anger. “A </span>
  <b>
    <em>month</em>
  </b>
  <span>! Bullshit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Maze!” Amenadiel said. “Linda and Charlie will be home soon. Look, I know it’s not what you wanted to hear but….isn’t this a good thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would it be?” She scoffed. “It </span>
  <b>
    <em>hurts</em>
  </b>
  <span>! </span>
  <b>
    <em>All </em>
  </b>
  <span>the time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel put his hand on her shoulder. “Maybe talk to Linda. She is an expert on feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Maze could respond Linda pulled into the driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night once Charlie was put to bed Linda and Maze sat together in Maze’s basement apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Linda began. “Amenadiel said you wanted to talk with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maze nodded. “Yeah….after Charlie’s birthday God gave me a soul.” Linda’s eyes widened. “And I am struggling with feeling all this pain. Which is strange since I like pain.” She laughed humorlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linda took her hand. “Why didn’t you tell us this weeks ago?” When Maze just shrugged Linda took a breath. “I know it can be overwhelming but I think you have always had a ‘Soul’” She used hand quotations. “Last year when you hurt Trixie’s feelings it hurt you. Maze I don’t think being without a soul has made you emotionless. You just feel things more intensely now. You can’t erase the things you did that cause you grief but you can work to make things better for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?!” She asked in anguish. “Lately all the fun has gone out of bounty hunting. At first I thought it was because the humans were too easy to track but then…. One of them started to profess innocence and normally I wouldn’t care either way but this time….I actually felt after I listened to her that she was telling the truth and I let her go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should take a step back from bounty hunting and find a job that helps explore this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze sighed. “Fine….I just don’t have a clue what that could be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will figure it out. Don’t forget Maze, you're awesome.” Linda said with a smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everyone, sorry it's been so long for posting stories. My laptop computers keyboard is broken so it's been very hard for me to write at the moment but I found a temporary keyboard to use so hopefully I can continue my stories. </p>
<p>Hope everyone is staying safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Lucifer talk and Maze has an idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer and Chloe lay in bed together after a night of mind-blowing sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie was staying at Chloe’s mothers for the weekend so they had the whole house to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sighed as she snuggled into Lucifer. “I’ve been thinking about reorganizing Maze’s old bedroom.” She said as she traced her fingers lightly over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled with his eyes closed in pure bliss. “Oh yes? What were you thinking of doing, my love?” He slowly opened his eyes. “I can call in a favor and have the top decorators in Los Angeles stop by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t waste a favor like that on me.” She laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never a waste, Detective!” He said solemnly. “But please do enlighten me on how you plan on using this spare room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I….I was thinking about maybe somewhere down the line putting a crib and rocking chair in there….” She said in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed. “I doubt the urchin will get much use from that. Unless the crib is a form of urchin jail?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe smacked him lightly on the chest. “Be serious for a second. If Amenadiel and Linda can have Charlie it isn’t so impossible for us to have a baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer paled and abruptly pulled away. “You forget that at the time Amenadiel was human, he had fallen. He even caught a cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe just shrugged. “I make you vulnerable.” She said simply.  “Look….a few weeks ago I was feeling sick and just on a whim I stopped at a pharmacy and I-” She was cut off by Lucifer when he spread his and took off into the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan sighed as he sipped his bottle of beer at his favorite local pub. He hadn’t been to LUX a lot since learning about Lucifer’s true identity plus the drinks there were above his pay grade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although lately Lucifer and Dan had somehow gotten back to being ‘Bracelet Bros’ since the discovery. It had taken two long and awkward conversations but Dan felt brave enough with the help of his girlfriend Ella to have Lucifer occasionally pair up with him on cases when Chloe wasn’t free or had paper work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s birthday three weeks ago had turned his world upside down but somehow it caused him to make more sense of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted when Maze ungracefully plopped down in the seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sup Dan.” She said as she motioned for the bartender to pour her a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan took a deep breath and tried to keep calm and the </span>
  <b>
    <em>literal </em>
  </b>
  <span>demon sat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you're here Maze?” Dan asked as he took a drink. “Not that I don’t mind the company, Ella was supposed to come but her brother’s came to town last minute so I was just having one more drink then heading home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maze nodded. “I wanted to ask you something before you head home.” She sighed. “You know how Lucifer works with Chloe as a civilian consultant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan nodded. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need one of those?” She asked bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened. “I ummm….never thought about it.” He admitted. “And besides don’t you work as a bounty hunter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms. “I’m taking a step back from that and since Lucifer seems to have found some kind of happiness working as one so I thought that maybe it can help with this </span>
  <b>
    <em>soul</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” She sighed dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! When did that happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember Charlie’s birthday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan cut her off with a laugh. “How could I ever forget that?” He asked incredulously and sighed. “So a soul huh? How’s that been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrible!” She pouted. “I mean I feel things but this!” Shaking her head she continued. “It’s like a non stop pain from guilt!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan nodded slowly. “I know the feeling….” Then he looked up and patted Maze on the back. “You know what….maybe you can be my civilian consultant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and held out her fist for a bump. “Sweet, I’m gonna head home. Text me when I can start.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel knew he should keep the knowledge of Maze and her soul to himself but time was running out until his father’s returned and he had hoped she would choose to keep it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linda hadn’t told him much since Maze was technically her patient now so Amenadiel turned to her oldest friend. Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had stopped by Chloe’s apartment but she said he left hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next stop was LUX.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough he found him at the bar as patterns seemed to be vying for his attention but he waved them off when they got to close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel took a seat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down brother.” He warned. “If you keep this up you will not only pass out but you will have to restock the bar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer snorted. “One can only hope I pass out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel frowned. “Did something happen?” He asked. “I stopped by Chloe’s earlier and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer turned suddenly and looked at him wildly. “Is she alright?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. She just said you took off….she seemed sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer hung his head. “It’s all my fault. She said something that upset me and I….ran….well technically flew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer took a long drink of his whisky. “The Detective’s pregnant.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>